justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Just Dance Now (Ryan Long)
Just Dance Now is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is a part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the 2nd such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on September 25, 2014 for all regions. The player name "Ryan Long" from Canada is currently at level 782. Available on Xbox One, iOS, Puffin App and PC To buy any new song you want, you will need 150 coins. 'Level 1:'20 coins 'Level 2:'Avatar 'Level 3:'40 coins 'Level 4:'Golden Avatar 'Level 5:'90 coins 'Level 6:'Diamond Avatar Ryan Long's Avatar is Good Feeling (Extreme) Current Free Songs Free Songs Since the Past Baby One More Time Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Taste The Feeling Taste The Feeling (Alternate) The World is Ours Wake Me Up Recently Added (Ryan Long) Crucified Twist and Shake It Funkytown Ghostbusters Nine In The Afternoon Moves Like Jagger No Limit Recently Added (Original) Taste The Feeling (Alternate) Holding Out for a Hero Acceptable in the 80s I Feel Love Holiday Summer It’s Raining Men One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Track Listing This player's grand total of routines are 106. This player currently holds 103 songs. He needs 73 songs to unlocked before all coins songs can be played. (NR) Not Released Yet (COCOCOLA) Song Exclusive to Coco Cola (JACKLSUMMER15) Ryan Long's brother unlocked this song (Mashup) This song is a Dance Mashup (H) A routine that has been remaked in H.D. (B) This song can be played in the beta version. Applause Baby Girl Baby One More Time Baby Zouk (JACKLSUMMER15) Bad Romance Beauty And A Beat Birthday Blurred Lines Blurred Lines (Fanmade) Boogie Wonderland Boom Boom Clap Break Free Built For This California Gurls Can’t Get Enough Cercavo Amore Cosmic Girl Crazy Christmas (Christmas 2015) Crucified Crying Blood Die Young Don’t You Worry Child Dynamite E.T. Eye of the Tiger (Rio 2016) Fame Firework Funkytown Futebol Crazy Gangnam Style Gentleman Ghostbusters Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Girls Just Want to Have Fun Good Feeling Happy Heart of Glass Hey Ya Holding Out for a Hero Holiday Hot n Cold Hungarian Dance No. 5 I Feel Love I Get Around I Kissed a Girl Idealistic (JACKLSUMMER15) It’s Raining Men Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Jailhouse Rock (Fathers Day 2016) Just Dance (song) (Main Song) Kung Fu Fighting Land Of 1000 Dances (Belated Back To Schoo 2016-2017) Le Freak Love Boat Love Is All (JACKLSUMMER15) Mashed Potato Time (Mothers Day 2016) Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) (COCOCOLA) (JACKLSUMMER15) Moves Like Jagger Mugsy Baloney My Main Girl Nine In The Afternoon (JACKLSUMMER15) No Limit Oh No! One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Oops!...I Did It Again Part Of Me Party Rock Anthem Pound The Alarm Primadonna Promiscuous Roar Rock N Roll Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JACKLSUMMER15) Safe And Sound Sexy And I Know It Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix) Somethin’ Stupid Soul Searchin’ (JACKLSUMMER15) Spectronizer Starships Summer Taste The Feeling (COCOCOLA) Taste The Feeling (Alternate) (COCOCOLA) Teenage Dream The Final Countdown (Rio 2016) The Other Side The World is Ours (Rio 2016) (COCOCOLA) Tribal Dance Turn Up the Love (Back to School 2016) Twist and Shake It U Can't Touch This Wake Me Up Waking Up in Vegas Walk Like an Egyptian We No Speak Americano We R Who We R What About Love Wild Y.M.C.A. You’re On My Mind (Mashup) Trivia * Up to 20,000 people can dance on a server at once, but Ubisoft states that an unlimited amount of people can join in. * Wake Me Up was used in all the trailers for the launch. * Happy was preceded by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * When the screen is chosen as the controller, the avatar of Somethin’ Stupid (P2) can be seen on the phone who isn't the controller. * Some HD remakes (such as E.T., Idealistic, Firework and Hey Ya) were first seen in showreels uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. * The Choice Is Yours was replaced by Taste The Feeling as a free song in March 10th, 2016. * All Katy Perry songs except for This Is How We Do are available to play. * Some songs have put in incorrect sections. For example, We No Speak Americano is in the Duet section and Bad Romance is in the Solo section. It was later fixed. * As of September 25th, 2016. The song list has no longer having alternates except for Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix), Blurred Lines (Fanmade) & Taste The Feeling (Alternate). The beginning of the song list shows the songs that are not unlocked. When songs get unlocked they don't go in alphabetical order. Category:Blog posts